Nunca te dije que es lo que hago para vivir
by Lanthir
Summary: Slash de personajes originales, R. En la oscura ciudad de Undercity, Adam y Jake se dan cuenta de que el amor aún es posible.


Nunca te dije que es lo que hago para vivirPor Lanthir

Adam entró al destartalado Monkey´s café, a las afueras de la ciudad. Ninguno de los deslucidos clientes reparó en su presencia; justo la razón por la cual iba a ese lugar. Se sentó en la mesa mas apartada, teniendo cuidado de tener siempre a la vista la entrada, y maldiciendo el dolor que asolaba a su rodilla durante los días fríos como aquel. Aunque pensó que, considerando la herida que había recibido hacía solo seis meses, era un milagro que siguiera caminando.

Francine, la mesera, se acercó balanceando una jarra de café.

-¡Hola, guapo!- lo saludó, claramente emocionada. –Hacía tiempo que no te veía. ¿Solo café?

-Como siempre, querida- contestó Adam, esbozando su sonrisa mas afable. Los ojos de Francine brillaron, inclinándose mas de lo debido sobre el joven mientras servía el humeante líquido.

-¿Aún no ha llegado tu... que es? ¿novia, amiga, compañera? Esa chica con la que siempre te ves aquí, ¿no es así?

-Amiga. Solamente amiga. No, me parece que está algo retrasada.

-Ah... si yo fuera ella, nunca dejaría esperando a un bombón como tú- dijo la mesera con coquetería. Adam se rió entre dientes mientras prendía un cigarrillo, sin contestar nada. Sin embargo, la chica no parecía tener intenciones de irse tan fácilmente. –Paramédico-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó el joven, algo desorientado.

-Eres paramédico, ¿no es así?-

Adam lanzó una pequeña carcajada. "Que irónico", pensó.

-No, no soy paramédico, cariño. Aún no adivinas.

-Oh, vamos. Tengo mas de un año mencionando todos los oficios posibles y sigues sin querer decirme siquiera a que te dedicas. ¿Cuándo vas a contarme algo sobre ti?

Adam observó a la muchacha. Maquillaje recargado y falda demasiado corta, siempre enseñando los pechos mas de lo necesario. Sin embargo, no la consideraba vulgar. Al contrario; meditando sobre el decadente entorno y la horrible ciudad en la que se encontraban, le pareció tristemente ingenua. Esa chica era una de las últimas personas decentes de Undercity.

"No, nunca te voy a decir que es lo que hago para vivir, preciosa".

-Te diré una cosa- dijo Adam, tomando la mano de la muchacha y depositando un billete de veinte dólares en ella –Esta noche voy a tomar un pedazo de ese pastel de manzana que está en la barra.

Francine sonrió y movió la cabeza.

-No tienes remedio, ¿verdad?... De acuerdo. Solo te advierto que esa cosa lleva allí mas de seis meses.

Adam rió mientras la chica se alejaba; pero ella se detuvo y agregó:

-¿Sabes? Nunca había conocido a nadie que tuviera una sonrisa tan encantadora como la tuya-

El muchacho vio a Francine desaparecer tras la barra. Estaba conciente de la impresión que las personas tenían al verlo, y la forma en que creían que era una buena persona solo por tener un rostro hermoso. Había heredado los ojos aceitunados y el cabello oscuro de su padre, y la piel extremadamente blanca de su madre. De hecho se parecía mucho a ella; y aunque ese rostro de aire tierno y ciertamente femenino lo había acomplejado cuando era un adolescente -mas que nada debido a las burlas de las que era objeto por sus compañeros menos agraciados-, cuando creció le facilitó mucho las cosas. Principalmente cuando empezó en el negocio. La gente nunca había sospechado lo que era hasta el último momento.

La campana de la puerta tintineó, sacando a Adam de sus pensamientos. Se estiró viendo si Samantha había llegado, pero solo era una pareja de ancianos que entraban a guarecerse de la nevada. Sam nunca llegaba tarde; sabía que Santos confiaba en ella para ser su representante y siempre tenía todo a punto para cerrar los tratos. Era muy raro que ya llevara media hora de retraso. El joven encendió otro cigarrillo y se apartó el cabello de los ojos, pensando en que tal vez era hora de hacerse un corte; tenía mas de dos años que no iba a la peluquería, y ahora el cabello le caía en una desordenada mata azabache que le rozaba los hombros.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, y esta vez entró un chico que de inmediato paseó la mirada por el lugar; usaba unos desgastados jeans y una sudadera negra, y su moderno cabello estaba moteado con la nieve que caía afuera. Adam lo vio, pensando en que no era el tipo de persona que frecuentaría el viejo café; sin embargo, su extrañeza se convirtió en recelo cuando el muchacho clavó los ojos en él y sin más, se acercó hasta su mesa y se sentó, escrutándolo con detenimiento.

-Adam, ¿no es así?

-¿Quién coño te dio permiso de sentarte?

-Jo, ya me habían advertido sobre tu encantadora personalidad, ¿sabes?

Adam observó incrédulo como el chico tomaba sus cigarros y disponía de ellos, lanzándole una mirada de suficiencia. Definitivamente aquel muchacho era un suicida, si sabía con quien se estaba metiendo.

-Soy Jake- dijo de repente, extendiendo la mano hacia el otro. -Vengo de parte de Santos. Soy el nuevo intermediario.

Adam no aceptó el saludo, quedándose en blanco por un momento; pero un segundo después, aprestó su arma bajo la mesa. Miró rápidamente por las ventanas, pero la ventisca se arremolinaba afuera y le impedía ver nada. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? El chico no tenía edad para ser policía, aunque bien podría tratarse de una emboscada perpetrada por Shaye, el tipo para el que trabajaba antes. No olvidaba que aún pendía esa espada de Damocles sobre su cabeza.

-¡Hey, tranquilo, hombre!- dijo el muchacho –¡Joder, que paranoico estás! Ya te dije que Santos me envió. Él sabía que ibas a reaccionar así. Por eso te manda esto; me dijo que lo dejaste en su casa el día que te hirieron, y que seguro sabes que nadie tiene acceso a su caja fuerte mas que él.

Jake sacó algo de su bolsillo, con cuidado de mostrar siempre las manos, y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Adam vio su vieja cigarrera de plata, aún con rastros de su propia sangre seca. Después de que el médico clandestino de Santos había detenido la hemorragia y curado su rodilla, Adam la había olvidado en la mansión. No había vuelto a ver a Santos en persona desde esa primera y última vez, y dio la pitillera por perdida.

-¿Ahora me crees?- preguntó el chico, alzando las cejas con un gesto de impaciencia. Adam lo observó, aún dudando. El muchacho no tendría mas de veinte años, a juzgar no solo por su aspecto, sino por su insolente actitud. Lucía como uno de esos cantantes de punk, con las uñas pintadas de negro y ropa estrafalaria. Incluso traía una argolla en un labio. Sin embargo, nada de eso lograba deslucir su rostro, que parecía sacado de un cuadro renacentista, con grandes ojos almibarados y facciones delicadas, enmarcadas por una orla de cabello rubio.

-¿Ya puedo moverme, o dejarás que mi cigarro se convierta en un cilindro de ceniza?- volvió a inquirir Jake, fastidiado.

-¿Dónde está Samantha?-

El muchacho resopló enfadado y tiró la ceniza del cigarrillo; todavía se dio el tiempo de darle una larga calada.

-Tirada en el Barranco Boyens, hasta donde se- dijo, frunciendo el ceño, como si estuviera preocupado.

-¿Qué?

-Esta muerta, ¿OK? Santos descubrió que había estado estafándolo con lo de la coca y ¡bang! Adiós mundo cruel. Tomaré otro cigarro, si no te molesta- Jake cogió la cajetilla con las manos repentinamente temblorosas y el ceño aún fruncido.

Adam guardó su arma, pero la dejó preparada. No cambió su expresión ni un ápice, aunque le dolió mucho el saber que Sam estaba muerta. La conocía desde que ella era una prostituta de las sucias calles del centro y él un adolescente que vendía grapas y porros. Ella lo había llevado con Santos el día que Ian había tratado de matarlo, aún a costa de ensuciar su flamante Cadillac descapotable. Su querida Samantha, la única persona que le quedaba en aquella podrida ciudad. Sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Pero por supuesto, siguió tan imperturbable como siempre. El llorar era un lujo que alguien como él no se podía dar. Y mucho menos con un mozalbete como Jake examinándolo estrechamente.

-¿Y quien diablos eres tú? Nunca te había visto entre la gente de Santos.

-El que no me hayas visto no quiere decir que no haya estado- contestó Jake. –Soy la mano derecha de Santos. Su mejor hombre.

-¿Mano derecha? No me jodas, ¿cuántos años puedes tener? ¿Dieciocho?- dijo escéptico Adam.

-Diecinueve, y tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que la edad no tiene nada que ver, _anciano_- replicó Jake sarcásticamente. –Y no me fastidies, ¿cuántos años tienes tú? ¿Treinta?

-Veintiocho, en realidad...- contestó entre dientes. Ese crío estaba empezando a cansarlo.

El chico lo vio con aire burlón. Después entornó sus ojos miel y estudió a Adam con descaro.

-Vaya, lo que me dijeron de ti es cierto... la muerte enmascarada bajo una cara bonita, ¿eh?

-Cuidado, niño...

-No, es en serio. ¿Cómo crees que te reconocí? Me dijeron que buscara a un tipo con cara de nena, y cuando te vi no me quedó la menor duda de que eras t...

Jake no pudo terminar. Un puño se había estrellado contra su cara, y en un segundo se encontró tirado en el suelo, ante los escandalizados clientes del lugar.

-¡Ah! ¡Maldito imbécil, me rompiste la nariz!- lloriqueó el chico, tratando de ponerse en pie.

-¡¿Qué sucedió?- exclamó la mesera cuando llegó corriendo.

-Lo siento mucho, querida- dijo Adam, mientras incorporaba a Jake de un jalón y lo empujaba hacia la salida. –No volverá a pasar, te lo prometo. Gracias por el café- agregó, sacando un montón de billetes de su bolsillo y dejándolos en la mano de la azorada chica.

Los dos hombres salieron del local y Adam empujó a Jake hacia el callejón, donde tenía estacionada su camioneta. El chico estaba furioso; en un momento trató de sacar una navaja, pero Adam era más rápido y lo desarmó en un instante. Lo metió a empellones dentro de la vieja Van.

-Escúchame y escúchame muy bien, Jack, o como te llames- dijo Adam. –Si en verdad estás con Santos, debes saber con quien estás tratando. No permitiré que cualquier cabrón venga a insultarme. Te vas a limitar a darme los datos del blanco y a pagarme. Eso es todo. No te vas a fumar mis cigarrillos ni a decirme pendejadas, ¿entendido?

Jake lo miraba con resentimiento, con una mano sobre su ensangrentada nariz. Adam era un tipo duro independientemente de su apariencia, pero se sorprendió sintiéndose un poco arrepentido por lo que había hecho. La nariz del otro había quedado con una visible desviación que no concordaba con el resto de sus afiladas facciones.

-Bien- murmuró Jake. Sacó un abultado sobre del bolsillo de su sudadera y se lo arrojó con mas fuerza de la necesaria. –Debes conocerlo. Es el que pretende vender en el territorio norte de Santos. También está tu adelanto habitual.

Adam revisó los papeles, y de reojo vio que Jake trataba de detener la sangre con su manga.

-Te buscaré con el resto de tu pago cuando esté hecho- siseó y salió de la camioneta dando un portazo, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada furibunda.

Adam observó en el espejo retrovisor como el chico caminó unos metros y se detuvo, al parecer escupiendo la sangre que le había entrado en la boca. Tomó un puñado de nieve y se lo aplicó en la nariz.

"Maldición", pensó Adam. Tamborileó los dedos sobre el volante y tomó las llaves para echar a andar la camioneta; pero se detuvo y volvió a ver por el espejo. El otro estaba de espaldas, pero parecía estar batallando con la herida; la nieve hacía remolinos a su alrededor, alborotando su cabello rubio. Desde ese ángulo se veía muy joven y frágil. Adam apartó la vista y volvió a acercar las llaves al encendido, pero titubeó de nuevo.

"Mierda, mocoso insolente". Finalmente y maldiciendo entre dientes, salió del vehículo.

-Ven acá, joder...- dijo mientras se acercaba. Jake se sobresaltó, pues no lo había escuchado. Dio un paso atrás.

-¿Qué carajos quieres ahora? ¿Partirme un jodido brazo, o una pierna tal vez?- escupió el muchacho, con muy malas pulgas.

-Cállate y aguanta, imbécil.

Sin mas, Adam tomó la cabeza del otro y con su mano libre reacomodó el cartílago roto. Jake dio un grito ahogado.

-¡Ay! ¡¿Por qué... ahhh... no me avisaste, maldito estúpido?

-Jodete entonces...- Adam volvió enfurruñado a su camioneta, preguntándose por que diablos había ayudado al muchacho. Y, mientras arrancaba y se dirigía a la autopista, trató de olvidar el pálido rostro de Jake viéndolo enfurecido a través del retrovisor. Tenía que ir por el cuerpo de Sam y darle adecuada sepultura. No permitiría que los buitres profanaran el cadáver de su mejor amiga.

Adam era el mejor limpiador de la ciudad; se había iniciado en el negocio cuando apenas era un chiquillo escapado de las palizas de su padre, que llegó a la organización de Shaye, el jefe de la mafia Irlandesa, por azares del destino. Shaye lo había conocido como uno de los distribuidores menores de sus famosas drogas; un intrépido jovencito con cara de ángel y radiante sonrisa, capaz de usar su atractivo para engatusar a quien fuera y lograr su cometido. Tenía un gran potencial, así que el viejo Shaye lo tomó bajo su tutela y lo instruyó en algo donde sus encantos podrían ser de más utilidad: como su mercenario particular.

Shaye lo enseñó muy bien. Para cuando cumplió veintiún años, Adam se encargaba de eliminar a los contrincantes de la organización, traficantes y matones que se confiaban cuando lo conocían. Su aire de muchacho travieso que trataba de pasar por malo era la mascarada perfecta, pues sus víctimas no pensaban que en realidad era lo que trataba de aparentar. Nunca se dejaba ver con Shaye. Nadie sospechaba. Además, Adam nunca había tenido escrúpulos. Era capaz de seducir a hombres y mujeres por igual desde que era un adolescente, y no dudaba en echar mano de ello cuando trabajaba. Ser bisexual le convenía, aunque en realidad la única persona de la que se había enamorado era otro chico, un muchacho autodestructivo llamado Andy, que terminó cortándose las venas durante un ataque de ansiedad tres años atrás. Adam se había vuelto ciertamente amargado después de aquello, y había evitado cualquier clase de relación sentimental desde entonces. Se dedicó a seguir eliminando a los enemigos de la organización. Desde siempre se había negado a matar a inocentes, lo cual en realidad no le había traído problemas, pues en Undercity solo había criminales. La oscura metrópoli, desde siempre peligrosa y corrupta, se tornó aún peor. Se había convertido en el nido de toda actividad ilícita a nivel nacional.

A Adam en realidad no le gustaba lo que hacía; sin embargo, no conocía otro mundo más que ese. Interiormente, se imaginaba saliendo de toda aquella mierda para irse a vivir a algún lugar lejano y exótico, donde nadie lo conociera y pudiera, para variar, dedicarse a algo que no fuera ensuciarse las manos con sangre. Conforme pasaron los años, la idea fue madurando, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no quería pasar su vida haciendo lo que hacía y viviendo donde lo hacía. Además, se sentía solo, terriblemente solo. Aunque por supuesto, en el medio donde se movía, era una sentencia de muerte hablar de algo así. La única persona a la que había amado estaba muerta y si no hubiera sido por Samantha, bien podría haberse puesto una pistola en la boca y tirado del gatillo. Sin embargo, la vida seguía como un enorme remolino, que lo hacía girar rápidamente dentro de los acontecimientos diarios. No había tiempo para pensar. Para vivir. O para sentir.

Cuando Adam cumplió veintiocho años, ya era temido y respetado por todos. Todos, a excepción de Ian.

Ian era el joven sobrino de Shaye, recién llegado de los barrios oscuros de Dublín junto con Fairuza, su extraña amante. El chico era brutalmente violento, un asesino por placer y no por negocios. También era más ambicioso que sensato, y desde el principio se empeñó en ocupar el lugar de Adam en la organización; este se mantuvo lo más centrado que pudo por respeto a su jefe, a pesar de los constantes ataques del agresivo muchacho. No obstante, una calurosa tarde de julio, Adam se encontraba posicionado como francotirador en la azotea de un edificio del Barrio Latino. Tenía que eliminar a Santos, un argentino que controlaba el mercado de armas de Undercity, pero que según rumores, pensaba derrocar a Shaye en el negocio de las drogas; el irlandés no quería correr riesgos y decidió mandar a Adam.

El joven estaba listo, esperando a que Santos saliera del bar, sudando bajo el asfixiante calor, cuando un zumbido pasó a solo un par de centímetros de su cabeza. Solo tuvo un segundo para moverse, antes de que otra bala diera muy cerca de él; se levantó y de un salto logró ponerse al cubierto de una pequeña y desvencijada bodega. Las balas estaban siendo disparadas con silenciador, aunque por su trayectoria supo que el agresor estaba en el edificio detrás de él. Cuando el fuego se detuvo un momento, Adam uso un pequeño espejo para ver, y justo antes de que otra bala casi le atravesara la mano, alcanzó a ver el espeso cabello pelirrojo de Ian en una de las ventanas.

Adam se enfureció. ¡El maldito lo había querido matar por la espalda! El joven sentía hervir su sangre mientras golpeaba la madera podrida de la bodega, hasta que una de las tablas cedió. Arrancó mas pedazos de la pared mientras otra lluvia de balas caía sobre la casucha; finalmente logró entrar, y esquivando las balas que atravesaban la endeble construcción, llegó a la pared que estaba frente a Ian. Se asomó por una pequeña rendija justo a tiempo para ver que el otro había cambiado su rifle automático por una escopeta. No logró quitarse a tiempo; el disparo, hecho a ciegas, atravesó la endeble madera y dio justo a la altura de su rodilla; las esquirlas se clavaron profundamente en su pierna y sintió como caía al suelo antes de que un fuego abrasador lo inundara. Fue todo. Sin pensar en Shaye ni en las consecuencias, Adam apuntó su rifle por el agujero que había hecho el tiro y metió una bala entre los ojos del pelirrojo. El otro ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de volver a apuntar la escopeta.

Adam se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho en el instante mismo en que el cuerpo de Ian desaparecía tras la ventana y alguien daba un grito. Fairuza.

"¡Mierda! ¡Esto no es posible!", pensó. Se puso de pie y avanzó trabajosamente hasta la puerta; aún alcanzó a ver como la mujer salía corriendo de la habitación y se perdía de vista. Tenía que interceptarla y evitar que dijera quien había matado a Ian, o estaría perdido. Se dirigió escaleras abajo, pero apenas se podía tener en pie; estaba sangrando profusamente y cada paso era una agonía. Para cuando llegó a la calle, solo alcanzó a ver el auto de Ian con Fairuza al volante, volando por la avenida.

Adam llamó a Samantha, la única que lo podría ayudar en una situación así. La mujer lo llevó nada menos que con Santos, quien nunca supo que iba a ser un blanco más en la lista del chico. El hombre conocía su reputación, y consideró conveniente ayudarlo a cambio de su lealtad y futuros servicios; así que fue atendido en su mansión. A petición de Samantha, se dejó saber en los bajos fondos que ahora Adam estaba bajo la protección del poderoso argentino, y en gran parte gracias a ello era que estaba vivo hasta la fecha; no cualquiera osaba siquiera urdir un plan en contra de los intereses de Santos. Por otra parte, todos sabían lo peligroso que era Adam; estaba considerado un suicidio el tratar de matarlo.

No obstante, durante los siguientes meses después del asesinato de Ian, había tenido que enfrentarse a varios mercenarios que habían tratado de eliminarlo, evidentemente enviados por Shaye. Más que nunca deseaba irse de una vez por todas de Undercity y desaparecer, pero sabía que tampoco podría librarse tan fácilmente de Santos; quien entraba a su clan, nunca salía. A menos que fuera en una bolsa.

Así que en secreto había empezado a hacer arreglos, y estaba a solo tres semanas de que saliera su vuelo a España, desde donde pensaba trasladarse a Lisboa y en todo caso, a donde fuera necesario. Sabía que sería muy difícil que alguien lo encontrara, y deseaba con todo su corazón poder empezar una vida nueva, sin todas las cargas y remordimientos que venía arrastrando desde hacía años. Adam ni siquiera recordaba el momento en que había empezado su caída de la gracia. Y a veces pensaba que tal vez nunca estuvo en ella.

Pero no se dejaría vencer, pasara lo que pasara. Faltaba muy poco para escapar de todo aquello.

El Monkey´s café, una semana después. El trabajo había sido hecho con la precisión de un cirujano, como siempre. Los invasores se habían retirado después de perder a su líder, y Santos volvía a ser el amo y señor del tráfico de armas en Undercity. Adam estaba en el rincón, envuelto en su abrigo negro, tomando el horrible café del lugar. Se había pasado un buen rato tranquilizando a Francine respecto a la escena de la semana anterior, y asegurándole que aunque vería muy seguido al chico rubio, no le causaría problemas.

-¿Y tu amiga la rubia? ¿Ya no la verás más?- preguntó la mesera. Adam sonrió tristemente, y vio que Jake se acercaba por el pasillo. El chico se sentó en la silla frente a él, muy serio, y lo miró fríamente.

-No, querida. Ella no vendrá más- dijo Adam, dirigiéndose a Francine. –Se ha mudado a un lugar mejor.

-Oh, bien por ella. Esta ciudad cada vez se pone peor...- la chica se alejó contoneándose, con la jarra de café en la mano.

Jake vio a Adam con un matiz de coraje en sus ojos color miel. Unos feos moretones coloreaban su blanca piel, y traía una bandita en la nariz. Sin embargo, ésta había recuperado su habitual rectitud.

-¿Cómo sigue la nariz?- preguntó Adam con aire inocente.

-¿Qué no dijiste que nuestras conversaciones se limitarían al negocio?- contestó Jake, claramente molesto.

-No. Dije que no te podrías fumar mis cigarrillos ni decirme pendejadas. El que me platiques como estás no es ninguna de esas dos cosas.

Jake frunció el seño y apretó los labios como un chiquillo enojado. Adam se rió por lo bajo; ni siquiera sabía por que estaba haciendo eso. El muchacho era un insolente, pero debía de admitir que era un insolente bastante encantador. Y muy atractivo, a decir verdad.

-Pues tengo la nariz rota, así que supongo que tienes algo de cerebro para poder deducir como me encuentro, ¿no?- dijo Jake con resentimiento. –Ten. Tu resto. Santos está complacido.

El chico le pasó el sobre lleno de dinero. Mientras Adam lo guardaba, el rubio preguntó:

-Estabas hablando de Samantha, ¿verdad?

Adam prendió un cigarrillo y paseó la mirada por el café.

-Sí.

-¿Qué hiciste con ella?

-¿Quién dijo que hice algo?

-Yo- dijo Jake después de una pausa. –Fui al barranco a buscarla y no la encontré. Dime donde la enterraste.

Adam observó al chico. No había ni rastro de la actitud insolente que lo caracterizaba.

-¿Y eso en que te incumbe a ti?

Silencio.

-Bien, fue un placer hacer negocios contigo...- dijo Adam, haciendo el ademán de levantarse.

-Era mi amiga, ¿de acuerdo?- farfulló Jake. –No me enteré de que estaba muerta hasta media hora antes de que Santos me enviara contigo. Si no, hubiera ido por ella antes.

Adam volvió a sentarse.

-Sam nunca me habló de ti- dijo, extrañado. –No, espera un momento... ¿no me digas que eres el inepto Jaky que siempre mencionaba? ¡Ja, ja, ja, sí, sí que eres tú!

Jake se puso muy tieso mientras el otro se carcajeaba. Sam solía contarle historias sobre el adolescente rubio y sus miles de desventuras cuando recién empezó en la organización. Era célebre tanto por su torpeza como por su buena suerte; había sido un misterio el por qué Santos no lo había matado después de tantos errores, hasta que se supo que era su padrino. El muchacho había aprendido el negocio con los años, pero la mala fama lo perseguía hasta la fecha. Samantha decía que quería al chico como a un hermano menor y siempre le hablaba de él a Adam; según sus palabras, deseaba mas que nada el sacarlo de todo ese ambiente, aunque Adam nunca supo el por qué de la preocupación de Sam por el chico. La joven se había metido en muchos problemas por protegerlo desde siempre.

-Deja de reírte de mi, _muñeca_- dijo Jake con los dientes apretados. Adam dejó de burlarse. Odiaba que lo llamaran así. Seguro que Sam también le había hablado de él. Ambos se lanzaron sendas miradas de desprecio y un tenso silencio se posó entre los dos.

-Esta bien, ¿sabes que?- dijo por fin Adam –Empezamos mal, muy mal. Samantha te apreciaba mucho, y en respeto a su memoria, no quiero tener problemas contigo. Yo... pues no debí haberte jodido la nariz, ¿OK?

Jake lo miró con expresión desdeñosa.

-Fue solo por que me agarraste desprevenido- murmuró. Sin embargo, pareció ceder a las circunstancias. Hubo un momento de silencio y después suspiró. –Y bien... ¿me vas a decir donde está Sam?

Adam lo pensó. "A ella le hubiera gustado que alguien cuidara su tumba cuando yo me vaya".

-Haré algo mejor. Te lo mostraré personalmente. Ven mañana a las 10 y te llevaré.

La mañana era fría y ventosa, pero un brillante sol caía sobre el bosque y la tumba reciente. La nieve lo había cubierto todo, y solo sobresalía la sencilla cruz de madera que Adam había fabricado.

-Ella sí era religiosa- le explicó a Jake, quien estaba a su lado. –No se cuantas veces trató de convencerme de que la acompañara a la iglesia.

-Sí, lo se. A mi también me decía lo mismo. Yo nunca le vi el caso; finalmente, todos sabemos que el padre Wood es el que le lava el dinero a los coreanos- contestó Jake.

-Sam decía que iba no por la gente, sino por el espíritu que habitaba la iglesia. El espíritu de Jesús- Adam estaba triste. Iba a extrañar mucho a la chica. Vio que Jake también tenía una expresión profundamente compungida.

Estuvieron un rato allí y después caminaron hacia la carretera. Adam no había enterrado a Samantha en el panteón de la ciudad, pues iba a haber preguntas; así que la llevó al bosque, lugar que a ella siempre le había gustado mucho. Jake y él no hablaron mucho durante el trayecto de regreso a la ciudad, pero cuando dejó al chico en el Monkey´s, este se detuvo antes de abrir la portezuela de la camioneta.

-Lamento haberte dicho cara de nena. Y muñeca. Y bueno, por ser un pendejo en general- dijo.

Adam se sorprendió, pero como era de esperarse, no lo demostró. Le hizo una seña de que no había problema, y Jake, sonriendo, se bajó de la Van y entró en el café.

Adam regresó a su apartamento, pensando en lo extraño y ridículo que era todo aquel asunto, pero también sintiendo simpatía por el chico. Era sumamente raro encontrarse con alguien así en aquella caótica ciudad. Era una lástima que lo conociera justo ahora que estaba a punto de marcharse.

A la noche siguiente, Adam se encontraba en el Meat, la taberna propiedad de Santos. Desde lo de Ian era el único lugar donde se sentía relativamente seguro, y solía ir ahí cuando la soledad y el silencio de su departamento amenazaban con volverlo loco. Estaba en el fondo de la barra bebiendo su quinta cerveza, cuando alguien se sentó a su lado.

-¡Hola!- dijo Jake, dejándose caer en el asiento con una esplendorosa sonrisa. –Que bueno que te encuentro. Tengo años de estar con Santos, pero es la primera vez que vengo a este sitio. No conozco a nadie aquí.

Adam alzó una ceja, extrañado ante la actitud del muchacho.

-Uh... bueno, si no quieres compañía, no hay problema...- dijo Jake, viendo la expresión del otro.

-No, no, es solo que... pues no pensaba que… tú sabes...

-Bueno, no creo que seamos amigos ya, pero al menos no tengo ganas de patearte el culo como hace un par de días. Y espero que tú tampoco quieras patear el mío.

Adam se rió. Tal vez fuera por el alcohol, pero en verdad el chico le caía bien.

-Venga, acompáñame con una cerveza.

La noche corrió rápidamente, y ambos terminaron en el apartamento de Adam, cosa rarísima en él. Nadie excepto Samantha sabía donde vivía. Jake y él se estaban haciendo unas cuantas líneas sobre un espejo.

-Ahhh... se que Shaye te quiere muerto, pero que buena mercancía tiene...- dijo Jake después de aspirar algo de polvo. Adam estaba a su lado, despatarrado sobre el mullido sillón, totalmente ebrio y bastante elevado.

-¿Y como sabes lo de Shaye?- balbuceó, arrastrando la lengua.

-Sam me lo dijo- contestó Jake mientras le pasaba el espejo. –Ten cuidado, no la tires... Sí, ella me hablaba mucho de ti. Me dijo que eras el tipo mas lindo que había visto, incluyéndome. Eso me hizo bajar al segundo puesto de su lista. Me sentí muy mal, ja, ja, ja.

-¡Entonces eres un ególatra de mierda! Aunque lamento decirte que se te nota a cada paso, ja, ja, ja...

Hacía mucho tiempo que Adam no se sentía tan a gusto con alguien. Solo se había sentido de esa forma con Andy, en las temporadas en que este estaba bien. Jake era un arrogante, aunque Adam pronto entendió que era mas por pose que por otra cosa. Y lo comprendió; uno no podía vivir en Undercity pasando de bueno por la vida. El caso era que aún a través de la bruma del alcohol y del polvo, Adam no podía dejar de notar que la belleza y extraña simpatía de Jake lo estaban envolviendo rápidamente. Demasiado rápido para su gusto, en realidad. Para cuando el chico se fue del departamento, Adam no había podido quitarle los ojos de encima ni por un momento, y todos sus desaforados pensamientos eran respecto a Jake.

Dos días después, Jake volvió a contactar a Adam. El blanco ahora era uno de los distribuidores de Shaye, que por alguna razón desconocida había fastidiado una entrega de armas para Santos. La limpieza era urgente, y Adam tuvo que hacer el trabajo esa misma noche; el problema era que hacía mucho que no se sentía tan nervioso. No contento con la condena pendiente sobre él, ahora iba a atacar directamente a uno de los mejores hombres que trabajaban para Shaye. Lo único que lo hizo controlarse un poco fue el pensamiento de que dentro de muy poco iba a huir de Undercity.

El trabajo no fue fácil. Al contrario; el tipo tenía mas seguridad de la que Adam había imaginado, y a pesar de que completó la tarea, terminó con una bala en el hombro. El joven se había salvado por poco y regresó a su departamento, sangrado y con las manos temblorosas. Estaba tratando de abrir la puerta, cuando alguien a su espalda habló.

-¡Hey! Vine a ver como había salido to...- Jake se había quedado mudo al ver el rostro pálido y la camisa tinta en sangre del otro. –Eh... las cosas no fueron tan bien, ¿no es así?- dijo el rubio, recuperando el aplomo y ayudando al otro a entrar.

-No mucho...- dijo Adam con la voz ronca. Jake lo llevó hasta el sillón. Lo observó por unos instantes con una expresión indecifrable, como si no pudiera decidirse en alguna importante cuestión.

-¿Vas a ver como me desangro, o me vas a ayudar?- musitó Adam.  
>Jake se quedó en silencio, titubeando por un instante, pero después se dirigió hacia el baño, por el botiquín.<p>

Un rato después estaba terminando de curarlo. Había tenido que sacarle la bala, y en aquellos momentos el moreno estaba totalmente inconsciente. Se había desmayado, tanto por el dolor como por la pérdida de sangre. Lo último que recordaba eran las cálidas manos de Jake trabajando sobre su hombro en llamas.

Adam despertó un día después, y para su sorpresa, Jake seguía con él. El chico estaba recostado sobre la alfombra, alimentando la chimenea con algunos pedazos de madera.

-Hola- murmuró Adam; se sentía débil y mareado, pero el dolor estaba mejor. Traía solo el pantalón, y un extenso vendaje cubría su hombro.

-Ah, ya despertaste. ¿Vivirás, o tendré que quedarme con tu departamento?- dijo Jake, sonriente.

-Te mataré si te atreves- bromeó Adam, y se incorporó con cuidado; el ver al otro lo había llenado de una inusitada emoción. –Hum... gracias.

-Hey, solo estoy cuidando los intereses de Santos.- Jake se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. –Me voy, hay algo de comida en el refrigerador. Yo... me alegro de que estés bien.

El chico puso la mano en la perilla, pero se detuvo. Posteriormente, regresó y se sentó junto a Adam.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó este. No podía dejar de ver los ojos color miel que lo observaban con inquietud.

-Pues... pues es que en verdad me preocupaste- dijo Jake. –No quisiera que murieras. No ahora.

Adam sintió que su corazón latía fuertemente. No se reconocía.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Jake se quedó en silencio por un momento, con la vista clavada en el piso. Sus dedos se movieron en dirección de la mano de Adam, y apenas si rozó el dorso de esta.

-No se... me caes bien- dijo, y levantó los ojos, con una sonrisita cohibida. –Y pues... alguien tan guapo como tú no debería de desperdiciarse...

Adam se rió. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie lo hacía sentir así. Como si estuviera vivo. Sin pensarlo mucho, tomó el rostro de Jake entre sus manos y presionó sus labios contra los suyos.

-Eres el ser mas irritante y encantador que haya conocido- le dijo, realmente divertido con la expresión pasmada del muchacho. -¿Me vendrás a ver mañana?

Jake solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza. Después fue a la puerta de nuevo. Antes de salir, volteó a ver a Adam, con una sonrisa llena de intención en sus finos labios.

El resto de la semana, los chicos pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, aunque Adam se negó a salir del departamento, aludiendo a que aún se estaba recuperando. Lo cierto era que estaba decidido a no dar la cara hasta el día en que tomara el vuelo hacia su libertad; estaba seguro que los esfuerzos de Shaye por matarlo se abrían redoblado, y no deseaba exponerse. Aunque odiaba admitirlo, tenía miedo. La vida con Jake, a pesar de haber pasado tan poco tiempo juntos, era maravillosa. Y por primera vez, no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella.

Jake. Aún mas que la furia de Shaye, el tema de Jake y el intenso afecto que sentía por él era lo que mas preocupaba a Adam. Por mas que luchara contra sus sentimientos, el chico se había metido profundamente en su corazón; y para cuando faltaban solo tres días para que se marchara, se convenció de que no sería capaz de dejar a Jake así como así. Tal vez si el muchacho no diera muestras de quererlo las cosas serían mas fáciles; pero por el contrario. Jake parecía estar enamorándose de Adam irremediablemente. Era evidente en cada una de sus acciones.

El rubio, a pesar de que no perdía su actitud arrogante e insolente, había pasado casi todo el tiempo en el departamento de Adam. A veces hablaban, y otras veces estaban en un cómodo silencio, disfrutando del simple hecho de la compañía del otro. Por primera vez desde hacía años, Adam se había abierto, y se descubrió platicándole cosas a Jake de las que nunca había hablado con nadie. El chico, después de aquel accidentado primer encuentro, parecía que conocía a Adam de años; no escatimó en detalles de toda clase en sus desenfadadas pláticas, y se arrojaba en la cama del moreno como si fuera la suya propia, acomodándose placidamente para conversar o ver la televisión. A Adam le parecía raro y encantador al mismo tiempo ese nivel de intimidad alcanzado a tan corto plazo. También estaba embelesado por todas y cada uno de las miradas de Jake, y sus movimientos, y sus gestos. El chico se acercaba cada vez mas a él, como un simple roce a veces, como un abrazo espontáneo otras más, y aunque nunca había tratado de besarlo, Adam lo descubrió más de una vez observándolo con esa chispa de deseo que hacía que sus ojos parecieran mas claros. Era una encrucijada.

El día anterior a que se marchara, Adam se encontraba recostado en su cama, pensando. Un hervidero de emociones encontradas bullía en su interior; deseaba irse de Undercity para siempre. Pero ahora, no deseaba irse solo. Mas que nada en el mundo, quería que Jake lo acompañara, aunque no le había dicho nada acerca de sus planes. No sabía como reaccionaría el otro ante esta perspectiva, y ni siquiera sabía si en verdad Jake sentía algo por él o simplemente estaba imaginando cosas a su favor. Nunca se había sentido así de confundido. Le parecía que era un persona totalmente distinta a la que era solo tres semanas atrás.

El ruido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Adam escuchó a Jake tarareando una canción en la cocina, y unos minutos después entró en la habitación, con una cerveza en la mano. Se acostó a su lado, con su cabello rubio tan revuelto como siempre y una sonrisita nerviosa y sumamente extraña bailoteándole en los labios.

-Hoy va a ser un día especial- dijo, después de tomar un largo trago de la botella.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué va a pasar?- contestó Adam, tratando de no ver los labios húmedos del otro.

-Alguien te manda saludos.

-¿Cómo?

-Que alguien te ha mandado a saludar.

Adam estaba confundido.

-¿De que diablos estás hablando?

Jake dejó la botella en el suelo y observó a Adam. Entonces, lenta y sensualmente, se colocó sobre él y sin más, lo besó. Sus labios abrieron camino expertamente, hasta que Adam, totalmente sorprendido, cedió por fin a sus deseos y enredó su lengua con la del rubio. Fue un beso largo y apasionado, sintiendo el ligero peso del chico sobre él y sus manos enredadas en su cabello negro. Adam estaba invadido por las sensaciones.

Pero de repente, algo frío tocó su cuello. Abrió los ojos y vio a Jake, a un palmo de su cara, observándolo. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo, pero podía sentir los rápidos latidos de su corazón contra su propio pecho. Adam sintió que una cubeta de agua fría lo recorría, y que su corazón se hundía en la nada. Jake estaba sosteniendo una navaja contra su cuello.

-Shaye me manda saludos, ¿eh? ¿Cuánto te va a pagar? ¿Va a valer la pena al menos?- preguntó el moreno en voz baja. El otro parecía estar haciendo esfuerzos inconmensurables por mantenerse firme.

-No fue por dinero. Shaye prometió matar a Santos a cambio de esto- dijo Jake.

-¿Y por que quieres muerto a Santos?

Silencio.

-Al menos ten la decencia de decirme la verdad, maldito cabrón.

Jake estaba temblando. Su rostro seguía en blanco, pero sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas irremediablemente.

-¡Porque mató a Sam!- siseó, con los dientes apretados con furia.

Adam no se esperaba esa respuesta.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver contigo?

Jake apretó más la navaja contra su cuello. Un escozor atravesó su pálida piel.

-Ella era mi hermana, ¿entiendes?- dijo el chico mientras un par de lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. -¡Y el maldito hijo de perra le disparó!

Adam estaba absolutamente pasmado. Sam nunca le había dicho la verdad; aunque ahora entendía el porqué de su actitud hacia el muchacho.

-Pero... ¿por qué nunca lo dijeron?

-Sabíamos que las acciones de uno iban a repercutir en el otro- dijo Jake. –Y puedo considerarme hombre muerto si me atrevo a tocar a Santos. Solo Shaye es tan poderoso como para hacer algo así y seguir vivo. Él te odia. Será favor por favor...

Jake había perdido el control. Tenía el rostro crispado, y la mano que aferraba la navaja temblaba tanto que había producido un ligero corte en el cuello de Adam. Este sabía que podría desarmar al muchacho, ¿pero acaso valdría la pena? Todo había sido una mentira. Sentía que no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando.

-Hazlo entonces- murmuró, con un nudo en la garganta.

Jake apretó el mango de la navaja. Los ojos verdes de Adam estaban vacíos, al igual que su hermoso rostro. Toda la calidez y emoción y sentimientos que había descubierto en aquel joven durante las semanas pasadas parecían haberse borrado para siempre. Las mismas cosas de las que se había enamorado perdidamente. Estaba a punto de matar a la única persona por la que había sentido algo así. A la única persona que le quedaba en aquella espantosa ciudad. Y en el mundo.

Jake arrojó la navaja y comenzó a llorar, con la cara contra el pecho de Adam.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, yo no... no puedo!

Adam lo empujó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, con las manos sobre la cara; se sentía descorazonado y lleno de rencor contra el chico, y por otro lado, solo quería abrazarlo, consolarlo. Jake siguió sollozando.

-¡No sabía que hacer!- gimió el rubio -No puedo matarte, yo te amo...

-¡Cállate!- gritó Adam de repente. -¡Cállate ya, no se como pudiste, eres un...!

El moreno se abalanzó hacia el cuerpo encogido de Jake y descargó una lluvia de golpes contra él. El muchacho solo se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos, mientras pedía perdón una y otra vez. Adam no se detuvo hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía la cara bañada de lagrimas. Jake estaba bajo él, llorando quedamente, hecho un ovillo. Adam respiró profundamente y se quitó el cabello del rostro; después, se acostó, abrazando al otro chico por la espalda, acariciándolo.

-Perdóname- susurró Jake.

-Shhh... yo arreglaré todo- dijo Adam, acariciando el suave cabello rubio del muchacho. –Y después nos iremos muy lejos de aquí.

Jake se dio la vuelta y miró a Adam, quien estaba repentinamente calmado.

-No lo hagas. Estarás muerto en unas horas si los hombres de Shaye y Santos se unen contra ti.

-No si desaparezco para siempre de Undercity. Y tú vendrás conmigo. Si te quedas aquí tampoco estarás seguro.

El rubio suspiró y acarició la mejilla de Adam.

-No se como me atreví- murmuró, arrepentido. –Ahora ambos estamos en peligro.

-Calla- dijo Adam, y atrajo hacia si el delgado cuerpo de Jake. Lo besó con dureza, como si temiera que en cualquier momento pudieran arrebatarlo de su lado. El chico le echó los brazos al cuello y se abandonó totalmente a merced de Adam, quien rodó hasta quedar sobre él. Lo miró con toda la intensidad de sus ojos aceitunados.

-¿Esto es real?- preguntó. -¿No me estás engañando?

Jake deslizó sus manos por el pecho de Adam.

-No. Es real- fue su respuesta, antes de abalanzarse hambrientamente sobre sus labios. Se besaron con fuerza, enredando sus lenguas en una danza apasionada, mientras sus manos volaban sobre el cuerpo del otro, colándose por debajo del estorbo de la ropa. Adam sentía el calor acumulándose en su vientre y mas abajo, su pene elevándose con el deseo mas arrebatado. Jake se pegaba a él, entregado y febril, con una cálida dureza que se sentía entre sus piernas. Pequeños jadeos empezaron a llenar la habitación cuando las prendas comenzaron a caer al piso.

Adam estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Jake, disfrutando de la visión del rubio muchacho de ojos miel que lo veían con abandono. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas y la pequeña argolla en la orilla de su labio inferior contrastaba con el color encendido de la piel de alrededor. Se pasó rápidamente la lengua por los labios mientras abría la cremallera del pantalón de Adam.

-Deseé hacer esto desde el primer momento en que te vi- susurró, metiendo la mano debajo de los boxers del moreno y atrapando su cálida erección. Adam echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió cuando la mano de Jake empezó a masajear deliciosamente su pene.

-¿Y por que... ahhh... te comportaste como un idiota conmigo?- preguntó Adam, mientras acariciaba la dureza de Jake por encima de sus jeans.

-No se- contestó el chico. –Sabía lo que tenía que hacer... creo que no quería involucrarme en una amistad contigo.

Adam gimió y liberó el pene de Jake de la rígida tela. Libró al otro de los jeans, que cayeron al suelo junto con el resto de su ropa, y unos momentos después, estaban desnudos, sintiendo la maravillosa sensación de la piel contra la piel. Adam recorrió un camino de besos desde la boca hasta los pezones de Jake. Tomó uno y lo lamió, intercalando pequeños mordiscos, hasta que se endureció y el rubio gimió, extasiado. El otro botón recibió el mismo tratamiento, y Adam sintió la firme erección de su amante frotándose contra su pierna.

-¿Quieres hacérmelo?- le susurró al oído. Jake lo vio profundamente y lo besó; entonces cambiaron las posiciones y Adam quedó abajo, ofreciendo su blanquísima espalda al rubio. Este lo llenó de besos mientras masajeaba las redondeadas nalgas, sintiendo su dureza a punto. Mojó sus dedos de saliva y comenzó a preparar al moreno, mientras lo masturbaba lentamente para relajarlo. Adam estaba abandonado a las caricias de Jake, quien en un momento sustituyó sus dedos por su húmeda lengua. Adam gimió ante las eróticas caricias que pasaban de su entrada hasta sus testículos, mientras la experta mano del rubio subía de arriba abajo sobre su pene. Sentía que no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo.

Jake estaba ansioso, y cuando escuchó su nombre pronunciado como una súplica de los finos labios de Adam, no pudo más. Tomó su pene y hundió la punta en la entrada del otro. Un gemido se escuchó en la habitación.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Jake, deseando entrar en esa cálida cavidad, pero no deseando herir al otro.

-Si, solo hazlo despacio- musitó Adam. Sintió que Jake entraba un poco más, hasta que venció la resistencia. –Si... ahhh... ahora todo...

El rubio tomó por las caderas a Adam y se enterró en él. La sensación era maravillosa, y la visión de la blanca espalda contrastando con el cabello negro del muchacho le encantó. Jake vio el perfil de la fina cara de Adam, con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos cerrados, en una perfecta expresión de éxtasis. Era la gloria en la tierra.

Adam movió las caderas, cómodo ya con la penetración y deseando tener a Jake. El rubio comenzó un movimiento cadencioso al mismo ritmo que movía su mano sobre la dureza y los testículos de su amante. Adam escuchaba la agitada respiración de su amante y sentía su interior poderosamente estimulado, las caderas del otro chocando contra sus nalgas. El cadencia se aceleró y los movimientos se hicieron más duros, y Adam comenzó a empujar hacia atrás cuando Jake lo penetraba, deseando sentirlo totalmente dentro de él. Las respiraciones de ambos eran entrecortadas cuando el ritmo se tornó errático, cada uno concentrado en alcanzar la cima, gimiendo el nombre del otro hasta que esos gemidos se volvieron gritos de placer mientras se derramaban sobre el otro, dentro del otro. Ambos hombres se dejaron caer en la cama, exhaustos, compartiendo un tibio beso y encontrando refugio en los brazos del otro. Adam estrechó fuertemente a Jake, viendo como el chico caía profundamente dormido junto a él.

Al día siguiente tendría que hacer un último trabajo en Undercity, no por dinero, sino por la tranquilidad de aquel al que amaba. Y por su propia tranquilidad. Y por venganza.

Después de todo, eso era lo que hacía para vivir.

FIN 


End file.
